


Prince Steve & Princess Bucky

by musette22



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Just a silly little drabble inspired by the below images of Steve/Chris and Sebastian/Bucky. Posted to AO3 for easier reading.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672630
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Prince Steve & Princess Bucky

Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom of Marvel, there lived a handsome, noble, and quite headstrong prince. Ever since he was a princeling, Prince Steve had been expected to marry Princess Peggy of the neighboring Kingdom of England. Although Prince Steve and Princess Peggy had never met, their fathers had agreed on the match a long time ago as their marriage would bring about a union of their two kingdoms, which had long been at odds.

When the King sadly passed away, Prince Steve was to become King Steve. Before he could be king, however, Prince Steve first needed to prove his bravery and valor, to show that he was a worthy successor to the throne and would be a worthy husband to his betrothed. Thus, Prince Steve set out on a quest to kill the terrible monster that lived in the distant mountains, which instilled fear in the hearts of even the bravest knights in his late father’s cavalry. The monster was said to be a fearsome beast with many heads, and legend had it that if one was cut off, two would grow in its place.

Undeterred by such horrors, Prince Steve bravely rode into the mountains, trusting that his quick, strategic mind and exceptional strength would enable him defeat the monster. He was not mistaken. After a brief but arduous battle in which Prince Steve used the questionable but ultimately successful technique of bashing the monster’s many heads in with his two special shields, the Prince finally drove his trident-like sword deep into the monster’s heart. Having slain the beast, Prince Steve ventured into the cave where it had dwelled, expecting to find treasures the beast had hoarded.

Instead, he discovered a beautiful princess.

When Prince Steve asked for his name, the princess told him he was Princess Bucky of the Kingdom of Brooklyn, who had been captured by a group of bandits named Hydra. Hydra had killed his father, the king of Brooklyn, and had intended to exploit Princess Bucky for various nefarious purposes. The Princess had spent many months in captivity and was exceedingly grateful to Prince Steve for rescuing him from his dire plight, which he expressed by promising to follow him wherever he would go. Prince Steve, for his part, was instantly infatuated with Princess Bucky, who was without a doubt the prettiest princess he had ever seen. Granted, he hadn’t seen many, but he knew deep in his bones that Princess Bucky was more beautiful than all other princesses put together. He never wanted to be parted from Princess Bucky from this day forward, and so Prince Steve promptly asked for his hand in marriage, which Princess Bucky happily granted him.

Upon their return to the castle, the news of their betrothal caused quite a stir, since Princess Bucky was a little, how does one say… _Different_. He was certainly very pretty indeed, but he never took off his tiara, for once thing, and favored shearling jackets, skinny jeans and leather boots over dresses and heels. But once Prince Steve had made up his mind, there was no changing it, and he intended to marry Princess Bucky even if he had to physically fight the entire Kingdom to do it. As a man of his word, however, he _was_ rather troubled about breaking his promise to Princess Peggy and her father. But news traveled fast, and the next day, the Prince received a letter from the King of England telling them that he was released from their arrangement and free to marry whomever he pleased, since Princess Peggy had actually fallen in love with Prince Daniel instead and was in fact refusing to marry Prince Steve.

Despite this fortuitous news, Prince Steve still had to convince the King’s council to give this unusual union its blessing, which was not an easy task. During the council meeting, tempers ran high, which prompted a distressed Princess Bucky to question if he was worth all this trouble. Prince Steve vehemently assured him that he was, and that he had never been more certain of anything in his life. These sentiments caused Princess Bucky to blush prettily, which only enhanced Prince Steve’s ardour and drove him to passionately embrace his intended in front of everyone present. The Prince and Princess were quite inseparable, in fact, both metaphorically and physically, and so the council proceeded to quickly give the pair its blessing before beseeching them to please retreat to the privacy of the princely chambers.

And so the next day, Prince Steve and Princess Bucky were married. In their vows, they promised to be with each other to the end of the line, and when Prince Steve kissed his beautiful groom, fireworks painted the skies red, white and blue, and they lived happily ever after.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
